


Under The Mistletoe

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [4]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Costume, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, College, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Deep Throating, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Fancy Dress, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Rough Kissing, Santa Outfit, Sexy Santa, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack watched as his college peers danced around to cheesy Christmas songs. Everyone was pretty wasted at this point which made it all the funnier. Most people were dressed up in seasonal costumes and those that weren't at the very least had some sort of headwear. Jack himself had an elf hat and a piece of mistletoe attached to his belt right above his crotch."That's inventive.""Well most people went with "hilarious" or "genius" but I'll take it." He chuckled musically, shaking his head."Has it worked yet though?" He asked, eyebrow raised in the perfect arch."Sadly not, but the night is young."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Under The Mistletoe

Jack watched as his college peers danced around to cheesy Christmas songs. Everyone was pretty wasted at this point which made it all the funnier. Most people were dressed up in seasonal costumes and those that weren't at the very least had some sort of headwear. Jack himself had an elf hat and a piece of mistletoe attached to his belt right above his crotch.

He'd had quite a few people comment on it, thinking it was hilarious. Most of the guys had called him a legend. Whilst it had been designed as a festive joke, because Jack was nothing if not a clown, it had gotten him no closer to a blow job or any other sexual pleasure for that matter. He was starting to feel a little frustrated.

He headed into the kitchen to get a fresh drink and his eyes fell upon the most stunning guy he'd ever seen. Honey blonde locks, hazel eyes and a wicked grin with legs that went on for days and happened to be sticking out of the bottom of a red velvet sexy Santa dress. Jack had to have him.

He perused the various cups of alcohol, pretending to consider his drink options as he snuck glances as the stunning lad. He was talking excitedly with a raven-haired, highly muscular guy. All wide eyes and hand gestures. It was endearing and only made Jack want him more.

Apparently, he wasn't as subtle as he thought he was. The raven-haired companion smirked before saying something to his sexy Santa who then turned to face him. Their eyes met and he raised an eyebrow at Jack, a smile playing on his lips. Jack shamelessly checked him out, running his eyes over him from head to toe before winking at him. The boy's cheeks tinged pink and he bit his lower lip before turning to his companion, saying something and then started making his way over.

Jack smiled to himself as he glanced down at the cups, picking one at random. That had been surprisingly easy. "What are you drinking?" He asked once the boy grew close enough. "Whatever you're serving." He responded with an easy grin making Jack smirk. He handed him a random cup which he accepted, taking a long drink.

"That's inventive." He remarked, smirking down at Jack's belt buckle. Jack laughed.  
"Well most people went with "hilarious" or "genius" but I'll take it." He chuckled musically, shaking his head.   
"Has it worked yet though?" He asked, eyebrow raised in the perfect arch.  
"Sadly not, but the night is young." He winked and the honey-haired boy smirked once more. "I'm Jack." He offered his hand for his companion to take. "Alex."

It didn't take much to get Alex upstairs in one of the bedrooms. He pinned Jack against the door kissing him heatedly as their bodies pressed together. Jack's hand slipped up his dress, squeezing at his ass cheeks eagerly as he pushed closer to Jack.

He pulled back with a smirk before dropping to his knees. Nimble fingers removed Jack's belt and quickly had his jeans and boxers down by his knees, revealing his half-hard dick. Alex smirked up at him before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jack's shaft. Jack bit his lip as he watched the older lad, leaning in and pressing kiss after kiss to his steadily growing erection.

Once Jack was fully hard and leaking Alex pressed one final kiss to his tip before pulling back with a smirk. "You know, all this kissing is getting a little boring. How about I suck you under the mistletoe instead?"

Jack groaned out in approval, watching as Alex took his tip into his mouth, sucking eagerly. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking more of him in. He sucked a little harder, his tongue drawing random patterns across his shaft before he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob.

Jack felt himself hit the back of Alex's throat and moaned as Alex immediately swallowed around him without even flinching. Apparently, he had no gag reflex. That was pretty hot. 

He continued to bob up and down, taking Jack from his tip down to the base over and over.

Jack was a mess, moaning loudly as he squirmed in place, writhing against the door as his head pressed back against it in ecstasy. He gripped tight on Alex's hair, trying his hardest not to buck up into his mouth too much.

Alex pulled off, running his tongue all over Jack before lapping a little at his slit. He pressed another kiss to the sensitive head before swallowing Jack down harder still. 

Jack was panting hard, gasping loudly as Alex picked up speed, bobbing his head like he was being paid to suck Jack's dick. He moaned softly around Jack sending tingling pleasure right up his spine and fueling the fire building inside. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck I'm close." He panted, his chest heaving as he did his best to stay upright. Alex redoubled his efforts, his tongue coming back into play as he did his best to provide Jack with maximum pleasure. 

His teeth grazed the vein on the underside as he pulled back and Jack released a choked gasp at the sudden burst of pleasure that shot through him. Then suddenly he was cumming hard. Alex swallowed every drop, sucking him like a straw in order to ensure he got everything he was owed.

He pulled off and climbed to his feet, smirking as Jack slumped back against the door panting. "You like that?" Alex chuckled, watching the way was fighting hard not to let his legs just give way. 

Jack nodded eagerly, grabbing Alex by the back of the neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. He tasted like Jack's dick and cum but he really didn't care. The boy was too hot not to kiss.

"That was amazing." He mumbled once he had regained enough composure for words. Alex chuckled, stepping back from Jack with a smug smirk. He knew he was good. "What can I say? I love a bit of fun under the mistletoe." 


End file.
